Самолеты: Огонь и вода
Это серия 4.thumb|312px Фильм Кукурузник Дасти Полейполе после победы в кругосветной гонке продолжает выигрывать в других соревнованиях. В это время в его родных Кривых Лопастях готовятся к проведению международного Праздника кукурузы. Вернувшись домой, Дасти отправляется тренироваться вместе со Шкипером. Во время полёта на всей скорости вверх у кукурузника крошится передача шестерни. В мастерской у Дотти он узнаёт, что он не сможет летать на пределе. Дотти устанавливает ему датчик разгона до 80 %. Ночью Дасти решает попробовать разогнаться до предела, но срабатывает датчик и он, не успевая затормозить, врезается в заправку, которая тут же загорается. Дасти вместе со Шкипером, Дотти, Сверчком и пожарным 01 тушат пожар при помощи водонапорной башни. На следующий день в Кривые лопасти приезжает начальник ТМСТ. Он предупреждает, что если 01 не найдёт себе помощника, Кривые Лопасти закроют. Дасти решает помочь совему городку, и поэтому он направляется в пожарную школу, чтобы получить диплом пожарного. Там он знакомится с новыми друзьями: самолётом Плюшкой, спасательной группой, вертолётом и многими другими. В этот же день он своими глазами видит, как пожарные тушат огонь. Они говорят, что здесь это обычное дело. На следующий день Винт тренирует Дасти, но тот показывает не делает успехов. Вечером ему звонят друзья из дома и говорят, что запчасть которая ему нужна оказалась не та, и что таких деталей больше нет. Этим же вечером Дасти узнаёт, кем был Винт раньше. Он работал кинозвездой и снимался в сериале. На следующий день, в лесу разгорается сильный пожар в двух местах. Плюшка и Ветродуй полетели налево, а Дасти и Винт на право. Дасти не послушался Винта и вылил всю жидкость за раз. Он решает набрать воду из реки, но ветер был сильный и Дасти упал в воду. Винт пытался вытащить его из воды , но сам зацепился за дерево. Дасти попытался взлететь, но его успел подхватить Винт. Приземлившись на земле Дасти и Винт спрятались в заброшенной шахте. Винт получил тяжёлые ожоги от того, что прикрывал Дасти. Через время Дасти и Винт выбрались, Винт попытался взлететь, но у него поломался двигатель во время пожара. Подмога спасла Винта и вернула его на базу. На базе Винта починил Мару. После пожарные выдвинулись спасать машин, которые попали под пожар и не могли выбраться. В опасности оказалась парочка трейлеров, которые искали место где они были 50 лет назад. Мост почти обрушился, но на помощь пришёл Винт. Он зацепил крюком мост и не дал ему упасть. Дасти разогнался до предела вверх водопада, набрал воды и спас друзей. Но неожиданно его двигатель задымился и Дасти упал в лесу. Через 5 дней его вылечил Мару и исправил ему двигатель. Дасти Полейполе получил диплом пожарного и вернулся домой. Дома машина из ТМСТ сообщает, что город Кривые лопасти не закроют. В конце фильма вся команда пожарных показывает шоу в честь праздника кукурузы, и Дасти разгоняется до предела и поливает всех водой. Персонажи Дасти палей поле Плюшка LJH 86 Специал Шкипер Доти Чуг Бладэ Рэнджер Панедельник Сверчок Буба Сэд Сингэр Кралю Джой Данди Каби Райкер Муир Трактора Харви и Винни Плущаки Лабрадунн Мару Виндэфер Динами Блакут Дрип Авиланджи Финэсси Механик TMST Факты *Некоторые персонажи из тачек появилсь в этом фильме это на пример - Маквин, Сарж или Сидли. *Это второй мультфильм про пожар, первый Мэтр пожарник. *Возможно Винт и Дасти заехали в ту шахту которая как раз появилась в Тачки Мэтр национал! Галерея 10418342_302711106571055_6757716854904668243_n.jpg 10330470_308360116006154_3283917845485125286_n.jpg sfOOAczhDrM.jpg 11111111111111111.jpg лллтт.jpg 185px-Fire&rescueeasteregg1.png 185px-Fire&rescue4.png hqdefault.jpg 1000px-Firerescue1.png Коп!.JPG Ха-ха!.JPG Ага!.JPG Огонь!.JPG Ой!.jpg Kinoseason.net p 648246.jpg 07051413331410.jpg 1383028692 zerx.ru samolety-2-1.jpg Самолеты6.jpg JLeiUnPOZnY.jpg 210px-Newscreen9.jpg 10513525 733198206736769 6973827504383839363 n.jpg 10455191 733008886755701 7075004670756489259 n.jpg 162873 151 Plik1.jpg Planes-2-un-extrait-de-la-Mission-Canadair-.jpg P2 Holiday Yosemite150 01 samoloty 2 plik.jpg Wc 002 samoloty 2 plik.png Wc 001 samoloty 2 plik.png Samoloty-2 2 m Plik1.jpg Pfr people 003 samoloty 2 plik.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m07s152.png 10572009 738168532906403 4479203891658701362 o.jpg 10527801 738238062899450 1137339175750727189 n.jpg 10517213 740613505995239 4382907061831164746 o.jpg Planes 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m04s123.png 10458893 709656375757619 7790442057348238527 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m01s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m53s15.png Planes 2D B.jpg Planes2.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m51s228.png Caddicar.jpg Літачки2014 Planes.jpg 飛機總動員2 Planes.jpg Planes 2 it.jpg Planes Fire & Rescue poster.jpg 10608438 10152639150572184 1586579382196385862 o.jpg 10353389 10152639150577184 7308527172829030327 o.jpg 10450257 10152639150667184 4301000261315739935 o.jpg 10293832 10152639150222184 916967607314564516 o.jpg 10603906 10152639150457184 1024046537859579451 o.jpg 10467070 10152639150242184 6672527084604408894 o.jpg 857535 10152356959252184 3537536153157275945 o.jpg 10648462 10152639150722184 3898164233033140128 o.jpg 10448679 10152639150212184 4479867163877629544 o.jpg 10295340 10152356959267184 5156911173035305724 o.jpg 10006042 10152356959082184 3232326258425525756 o.jpg 10296290 10152356959302184 6533068597659042586 o.jpg 882105 10152356959102184 5244793413503924058 o.jpg 1973775 10152356959092184 1114600733521483745 o.jpg X240-fEq Plik3.jpg 873ce761f8961141aaa814aaff00bb271e4b9067 Plik3.jpg 10563119 534670406664811 8448584566721952787 n.jpg Patch Planes Fire and Rescue.png Chops-header.jpg Sparky stopping the hose leaks.png Pp National Park.png Patch choosing a song.png Dynamite getting ready.png Pinecone about to jump.png Ry.png 10302031 536521693146349 5409667459378345211 n.jpg Дуд.jpg 10305594 532642940200891 6852499871419807993 n.jpg 10527571 578016908973947 4179704368699342487 n.jpg 10537419 532462336885618 3899567429423505002 n.jpg 10580041 555420161229247 8344727740653500583 n Plik4.png Wroclaw samoloty mail Plik4.jpg Konkurs samoloty2(1) Plik4.jpg Image Plik4.png 10527313 533044243494094 1909981545936041264 n.jpg 10525610 599889143459179 3718617081697177089 n.jpg 10537176 531692270295958 2136469737765669352 n.jpg 10294419 1454011831529498 1304203534361275975 n.jpg 10389022 1454011724862842 1565300101453536459 n.jpg Msf pfr subpage logo pl.png Planes-fire-rescue-logo.png Free-Disney-Planes-Coloring-Pages-Disney-Planes-Fire-Rescue Samoloty 2 plakat.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Memory-Game samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Maze-of-Courage Samoloty 2 plakat.jpg 2c1c5ed525e143a4ac4168dec0111625 Samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Planes 2 4.jpg 10513475 733963879993535 2085883611019791487 n.jpg 10524307 735294689860454 1560443551123052493 n.jpg 10428076 317236655119562 6927293728180269261 n.jpg D1964b49242d97b73df8f6cb333ac6832f6f68c4.jpg 10a92b2b542a80b1638e65af8434fee02bdef83b.jpg 10560448 733137820076141 8462421688806554913 o.jpg 10442996 731573366899253 4536553890198019722 o.jpg PFR KIDS Now 728x90 trailer v2.jpg Planesfireheader samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Croppedimage464270-152952 samoloty 2 plakat.png 10491215 789208491110411 1213041690475193286 n Plik1.jpg Ip helios samoloty2.png Samoloty plik1.jpg Planes2ParisPremierePoster.jpg P2 HiAltPlanesing 01R1 samoloty 2 plik.jpg P2 Planesing Dive FINAL samoloty 2 plik.jpg P2 AIRMAIL FINAL samoloty 2 plik.jpg Il fullxfull 607193341 prb1 samoloty 2 plakat.jpg 9e983bf00788a5f323774f450445f7c1.jpg 9c5a35a770dbdbec50c9c8116dbc7270.jpg Piston peak railroad illustration posters-r13c2a03089e04ea08bcbda3c37e04dd8 iw5 8byvr 512 (1).jpg C409a3ae830cec67a5da0ff3ccbdbc9a (1).jpg Planes Fire and Rescue poster (1).jpg Secretary of the interior cad spinner.png Dottie sparky.png Chug sparky skipper dusty.png Ура!.JPG Planes2concept.jpg Fire&rescueeasteregg1.png Видео thumb|right|335 px Planes Fire And Rescue All In 2 Planes Fire and Rescue - "Drop The Needle" Clip Planes Fire And Rescue We Got A Station Planes Fire & Rescue (2014) - Movies Trailer for Planes Fire & Rescue Planes Fire & Rescue (2014) - Movies Trailer 2 for Planes Fire & Rescue Planes Fire and Rescue - "Still I Fly" Clip Planes Fire And Rescue First Kiss Самолёты Огонь и вода - на счету каждый самолет Ссылки en:Planes: Fire & Rescue pl:Samoloty 2 Категория:Мультфильмы